Always And Forever
by Icegirl 03
Summary: Haley's torn between two guys... Haley flys to Paris, she meets Mark and... Only one more chapter to go...Please read
1. True Confessions

This is my first One Tree Hill fic. Hope you guys will like it.  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
Haley James stepped out of the Café and pulled her blue jean jacket around her. Tonight was the coldest weather they had, had all year. The wind blew hard making Haley's brown hair dance across her face. She pulled the keys out of her jean pocket. The keys made a soft jingle as they touched lightly together. She was closing again, while everyone was at the ball game. Part of her would have loved to go and see Lucas play. But she knew that with going to the ball games she would have to put up with Lucas and Payton. They weren't exactly a couple, but Haley knew that Lucas cared for her. In a way that Lucas had never cared for her.  
  
A sad feeling quickly entered her stomach. Nathan.. Why were guys so stupid? It made her dought ever telling Lucas how she truly felt. And most of all she didn't want to hurt their friendship. They had been friends for years. Haley didn't want to throw everything down the drain when Lucas and her were so close.  
  
She leaned against the big window of the Café. Haley closed her eyes, maybe she would tell Lucas. What about Nathan? She couldn't just forget her feelings for him.. She was torn between the two Scott brothers. "A wonderful place to be." She said aloud. Spiting her words out one at a time. Her words disappeared into the cold night air and trailed out to the ears of Nathan Scott.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Nathan walked down the sidewalk watching the red light turn its three colors green, yellow, red. Green, yellow, red. It changed over and over again. He looked out into the street, there wasn't a car in sight. He walked faster in a hurry to talk to Haley. "Maybe just maybe she'll talk to me.. God I'm such a dumbass why did I just stand there.." Nathan said the words spilling out of his mouth as if her was giving a confessing. He turned a corner and saw Haley standing in front of the Café window. He slowed down he didn't want to look too anxious. He smiled when he heard her say, "A wonderful place to be." Thinking that she had seen him. But as he inched closer she never opened her eyes. He got closer until he could hear the sound of her breath..it slipped out of her mouth and made steam appear in front of her face. He wrapped his arm around her, suddenly she opened her eyes and quickly pushed him off.  
  
"Nathan why aren't you at the ball game?" I said wondering why he was here instead of playing basketball.  
  
"I had to see you Haley. I mean when I came here the other day, I tried to apologize. But you wouldn't even let me in."  
  
"Why would I want to? Nathan I thought you were weren't as everyone had presumed. When I started tutoring you I thought there was no way that I would ever be able to teach a person like you. But you changed, maybe it was a show. But when you first made a B on that History test and I saw the smile on your face, I knew that you were different. Nathan you could have so much talent if you just tried. But then the party and Brook.."  
  
"Haley, Brook was half drunk that night. For god sake she didn't even know what she was saying. But I didn't even know there was a letter. I didn't think that you.. that you liked me." Nathan said quickly.  
  
"Is that what you think, that I like you Nathan?"  
  
"I don't know I just thought."  
  
Haley turned to Nathan a tear fell from her eye and landed on her jacket. Nathan moved closer to Haley pulling her into his arms again. This time she didn't pull away. Nathan wiped away the tears from her eyes, both looked one another in the eyes.  
  
"Haley don't cry, you'll make me feel bad." Haley tried to say something, but Nathan silenced her with his finger on her lips. "It's my turn to talk."  
  
He shifted his feet and reached for Haley's cold hands.  
  
"Haley you don't have to be embarrassed. Because I feel the same way. What I am trying to say is, ever since I gave you that bracelet. I have had feelings for you. Feelings that I can't hide anymore."  
  
Nathan moved down closer to Haley filling in the small gap that was keeping them apart. Her lips were cold and wet from the tears that she had cried. Haley placed her arms around Nathan's neck pulling him into her more. Deepening the kiss that they were so full with. Her bottom lips closed over hers and they stood there not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Lucas watched as his brother and best friend practically made out on the sidewalk. It almost made him sick.. He turned around and walked away from the two, his blue eyes darker than usual. 


	2. Nathan and Haley

Chapter 2,  
  
Haley pulled slowly away from Nathan. She smiled a little seeing Nathan's cheeks flush.  
  
"So what was that?" Haley said, her arms still tightly wrapped around Nathan's neck.  
  
Nathan looked at Haley and smiled one of those puppy dog smiles that made every girl at One Tree Hill High melt. He brought his hand up to Haley's face and touched her pink nose. It was getting colder; Nathan pulled her closer and laid his head on her shoulder. He brought his lips close to Haley's ear and whispered,  
  
"The perfect kiss." He kissed the curve of her neck and breathed in the smell of her perfume. Haley was so different from Payten. Nathan couldn't stop smiling; it had been so long since he had anticipated a kiss like he had just shared with one of the sweetest girls he knew. He moved up brushing his lips across hers again, so soft and light as if she had been kissed by the wind. He leaned in for another kiss but stopped dead short. He wanted to wait. He was tired of being aggressive; he just wanted to see what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lucas walked into the Haley's lighted golf coarse. He took a look around; the bright lights seemed even brighter tonight. Maybe everything is brighter when your upset, Lucas thought. The picture appeared in his mind, his brother kissing Haley. Haley was his best friend, how could someone do something so mean? But the fact of the matter was Lucas never admitted to liking Haley. He has never told her the truth. It was his fault, the night that she was crying; he should have told her that he loved her. That Nathan was a jackass for not loving such a wonderful girl like herself. But in reality he was the jackass.  
  
He lifted his hand up to the light and looked at the scar imbedded in the palm of his hand. Haley had the same one in the same place. When they were little they had initially cut themselves to be 'blood related' Lucas let out a laugh remembering how he was to chicken and Haley had to cut him herself. Back then everything had been so fun life seemed so simple. But now he was as mixed up as some of the people that went to his school. He had Payten; well at least he hoped he had her. That seemed to cheer him up a little. He walked down and out of the 'lighted golf coarse'. (An/I had no idea what this was so I called it a lighted golf coarse..lol) Even know he may have truly lost the one person he loved on the inside and out, she had someone and was happy. More than anything that mattered, Haley and her happiness was top on the list. He opened the door and walked down to his car.  
  
Lucas turned his gaze up to the moon and looked at its craters, how could something be so beautiful and still has enough power to destroy the world? He started his car and wondered what Haley was thinking.. if Nathan was who she really wanted to be with. And if she didn't would he ever have another chance to tell her? With a sigh he pulled into his drive way and walked into his room in the dark. He never turned on a light.. he suddenly tripped and fell over one of his shoes. With a curse and a grunt Lucas climbed into bed and tried to clear his head. He had to get some sleep tonight. The basketball sectional was tomorrow and if he wasn't on top of his game, the coach would grill his ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nathan and Haley walked hand and hand down the sidewalk. Nathan stopped seeing a red car pass. It was his friend's car, which means they were looking for him. He walked faster and faster almost dragging Haley with him.  
  
"Hey what's wrong why are you walking so fast?" Haley said with a frown.  
  
"Nothing I thought I saw someone I knew." He said almost in a whisper.  
  
I want to say a special thanks to the following people  
  
Moonlight8387 Ashleigh AgentBloom Kcrane Sweetlips4u2luv 


	3. Lucas's sticky Situation

Chapter 3, Lucas's sticky situation  
  
"Nathan why are you acting so weird? What being seen with me is so bad?" Haley said pulling away from Nathan.  
  
"No, Haley that's not how it is. You know I am not ashamed of you." He said with a pleading look in his eye.  
  
"When will I ever get it.huh.? Duh Haley you should have realized it, a hot gut that suddenly falls in love with you." Haley said rambling.  
  
Nathan grabbed Haley by the hands and looked her in the eye. "Haley I would never do anything to hurt you. I am not and have never been ashamed of you. If anything I love being seen with you.  
  
"Why? Is this your way to get a full time tutor.you think you can just come down here and sweep me off my feet and make me forget all the things you have done to Lucas? Then you are most certainly wrong. Tell me now Nathan, do you really want to be with me or is this another one of your dumbass games?" Haley says sarcastically.  
  
Nathan posed for a second noticing how this affected her. Just a few seconds ago they were kissing.. and now Haley looked like she could kill anyone who got in her way. He turned his head up the street and back down looking for the red car. He was truly wondering what his friends would say.. He did like Haley but being seen with her would make the guys think that.. he closed his eyes and realized just what he was thinking.  
  
Suddenly like a sign, buckets of rain poured down upon them both. Lighting cracked in the distance making the hairs in Haley's arms stand on end.  
  
"I don't know what to say Haley." Nathan said watching the waterfall down her lips.he wanted to feel them on his; but knew after what he had just said, he was never going to feel that feeling for a very long time.  
"Here Nathan why don't you do what you do best. Say nothing, I'm used to it. Don't follow me home.don't look at me.. don't think about me anymore okay? My life would be a lot better if you would have just told me the truth. I wouldn't have been feeling like a complete fool. So smile Nathan you have done it again, ruined another one of my days."  
  
Haley walked away from Nathan leaving him standing alone on a empty street. She ran to the person that she knew who cared, her best friend since age 8Lucas Scott.  
```````````````````````  
Lucas stared at his digital clock.it was already 1:30 and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. When he closed his eyes all he saw was Haley and Nathan. And that wasn't a real pretty sight. He buried his face into the bundle of covers and started to fantasize about Haley. The way she smelled, every memory made his feet curl and twine in the sheets. Now he would never get to sleep. He turned on the radio.. more depressing songs that made him want to see Haley more.  
  
He stared at the ceiling.he thought he heard a noise. But it was too late for anyone to come over now. He wondered if he was imagining it.if it was a dream or if he was really hearing the pounding on the door. Since his mom was out Keith had been staying on the couch. He tiptoed to the back door and cracked it open, revealing the one person that he wanted to see so badly. "Why Haley James what are you doing out on a night like this?" He asks opening the door with a smile. Haley raised her head up to look at him.her face was wet from tears and the rain. She shacked a little and replied.."I had no where else to go.. if my parents caught me coming into the house they would kill me." Lucas pulled her into the house and put his arms around her. He figured she had been standing in the rain for an hour or so. This made him sick.how could Nathan desert her in the rain?  
  
"Lucas.. I am so stupid." Haley said her voice cracking suddenly.  
  
Lucas lead Haley into his room and took off her jean jacket. It was heavy and soaked with rainwater. Thunder cracked again making Haley squeeze up against Lucas's bare chest. He took in a few deep breaths and continued with what he was saying.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Because if he did I swear I will kill him Haley. You deserve better.."  
  
"Luke can we talk about this some other time.I.I.. I'm so cold." She said closing her eyes.  
  
Her hands clung lightly to his stomach.. emotion rushed into Lucas's body like wild fire. He breathed deeply and walked Haley over to his bed. Now he had thought about this before.what it would be like doing this exact thing .but they weren't even going to have sex. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt Haley remove her wet cloths and step into bed with him. Her body pressed upaginst his.this was the closest they had ever been to one another. Lucas ran his finger down the curve of her back.but stopped. Haley positioned herself on top of Lucas's chest and fell asleep. Lucas looked down at Haley her breath came out in small puffs making the hairs on his chest tickle. He knew now that he would never get any sleep. If Keith caught him in the situation that he was in now he would be toast.. his mother would never trust him again. But he was Haley's friend and at the moment she was the thing that was most important to him. He wiped the hair away from her face and just looked at her. Marveled by her beauty and body, he closed his eyes and promised not to open them.but every time he closed them he had to look again. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispers: "I think I love you Haley." `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I will try really hard to update but it takes me a couple days because I only get thirty minuets on the computer a day. So I am really struggling with both of my stories. Sorry I left you guys hanging again, but this gives you something to look forward too. I really don't believe in happy endings..just to warn you. Till next time. Review please tell me if I am doing things right because if no one tells me how am I supposed to get any better. Just a few.I have a hard time with grammar.but I love writing. Spelling is a thing I have some mistakes in. So yeah if you review just know that this is only my second fan fic ever and I am in the early stages of developing my writing ability.  
  
******I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed! I never thought  
that anyone would like my story.Thanks bunches I hope you all will  
continue reading. I really don't know who I am going to have Haley go  
with..I like both Scott brothers! Well until next time.see you guys  
later! ******** 


	4. The day after the Rain

Chapter 4,  
  
Nathan Scott pulled into his driveway at 2:00. He had looked everywhere for Haley, and finally gave up after about an hour. It was still raining making Nathan worry even more about Haley and how she would get home. Visions popped into his head.her sitting on the sidewalk crying because he was a jerk. How could he have let her slip threw his hands? He had finally gotten something that 'he' wanted. He wasn't kissing Haley because his dad wanted him to, or he wanted to get back at Payten, he did it for himself this time.  
  
He opened the door to his car and let the rain beat down on his face. He leaned back onto his car and felt like smacking himself in the face. All the tutoring and time that he and Haley had shared went down the drain just because he was afraid of what his friends would think. "It's all about me and my reputation." He almost screamed.  
  
He hated this, having to be ten times better than his father was. Having to make more points and work harder just to get his dad off of his back. Perfectionism is not even possible; he would never be the all star basketball player if his dad was constantly drilling this into his head. He would be good at something that he didn't want to do. He smacked the car hard making the palm of his hand hurt. He didn't want everything to go down just when he was starting to like his life.  
  
He wondered where Haley was.. over and over again. He walked into his house and ran to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Lucas's number. He quickly hung up and threw the phone up against the wall, making small pieces fall onto the floor. He didn't get a wink of sleep all night..  
**The next morning**  
  
Lucas slipped his hands up and around the person that was in bed with him. "Haley.." He said almost in a moan. Her body pressed heatedly up against his making fire rush threw his body. Hot boiling passion that two lovers could only share. That was what they had. He woke up suddenly and looked at Haley.  
  
The sunlight peered threw the window making Haley's hair look like it had been kissed by a golden light. Her soft pink lips fell close to his ribs.He breathed in deeply smelling the scent that her body gave off. Seductive.. and mysterious. He tried not to turn her wanting to stay in the moment that Lucas could only remember as a fantasy.  
  
He stared at what she was wearing.. almost nothing. Her soft pink skin whiter on delicate parts. Her stomach lay exposed onto his bare chest Lucas memorized her breathing pattern. He moved a hand over her shoulders and arms checking to see if she was cold.  
  
Haley moved her hands up to Lucas's and moved closer to Lucas's head. She kissed him on the lips.with her eyes closed she slowly said: "Nathan.."  
  
That was all it took. Lucas shook Haley off. Making her eyes open fast.  
  
She didn't know where she was. What had happened the previous night and if something did happened she had thought she were with Nathan. 


	5. Haley's thoughts

Chapter 5,  
  
Haley raised her hands up to cover her exposed body.  
  
"Luke, what happened?" Haley said her voice cracking on the last word.  
  
Lucas stared at the wall.he was too eager to look at her again. He really didn't want Haley to know that he liked her, not now. With a half smile he looked Haley in the eye and replied, "Last night you showed up here crying, it was raining. You were so cold I knew that I had to do something. You were shaking like a maniac. I couldn't just let you frezz to death!" He said laughing.  
  
With a small sigh Haley grabbed Lucas's sheet and walked out of bed. Even know she was still in her underwear she felt very exposed. Lucas watched the effort that she took to make sure he didn't see anything.  
  
"Don't worry Haley I am your friend not some pervert."  
  
Haley walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. How in the world could she have let herself get into bed with him? She thought she could control it but.eveytime Lucas walked by her butterflies swarmed her stomach. When she woke up she couldn't help but hope that Lucas and her had been as close as possible.  
  
She sat down on the toilet and looked around the room. Lucas's razor and aftershave lay strung out on the counter. She smiled imagining what it would be like to be invisible. To watch him and marvel at the crazy things he did. She raised a finger to her lips and remembered Nathan. She couldn't be caught up in both of them.if Nathan knew that her and Lucas were practically naked in the same bed together.  
  
"He would never want to look at me again." She whispered, hearing Lucas walk towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Who will never look at you again?" Lucas said pushing the door open.  
  
Haley looked at him then, at his face and the curve of his chin. The small laugh he let out when he was happy or the stern face he had when he was sad. This was all him.the funny friend that cheered Haley up when she was crying. Picked her up when she fell and welcomed her into his house when she was cold. The same friend that was standing in his boxers listening to things that Haley wanted to keep secret.  
  
Lucas had held her in bed to keep her warm.the thought popped into her head. He had no intention of anything to do with love. It was just two close friends sharing a bed together. Nothing to drastic. She raised her head up and suddenly she didn't feel so bad. Now she didn't feel guilty and she knew that Lucas was in fact not in love with her. But part of her wanted him to love her.but for now they could never be together. She didn't want to ruin their friendship or what she was developing with Nathan. "Oh I was just babbling that's all Luke." Haley said jumping up off the toilet.  
  
"Then why the hell are you hiding in the bathroom?" He said walking toward her.  
  
"I.I don't know I mean I woke up and kissed you..and I feel so stupid now."  
  
"Haley I want to tell you something. And this time it is really important, I have been thinking about you know us.and I just wanted to say.." Lucas stopped short and listened as the doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it. Everything was trying to get in the way of him telling Haley how he truly felt.  
  
"Haley its Nathan.." He yelled.  
  
Haley struggled to grab her cloths. She shoved the shirt over head and zipped her pants up. "Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
*Comments*  
  
Hey everyone.I will answer all of your q's.  
  
complicateaznqure: I only get 30 minuets on the computer because I write my story at school. And I have computer keyboarding; I have all of these assignments and shit. Its really hard to do but I have some time to write a couple paragraphs. I try to update as often as I can. But next semester I don't know what I will do.because I don't have computer keyboarding again. Which totally sucks. But I have other means of the Internet. My friend Starkeeper lets me on sometimes.  
  
Ladybug20012 I knew it would make everyone sad when she said Nathan.hehe.it made me sad thinking about her saying that.  
  
AgentBloom thanks bunches. You all make me smile.  
  
Dark princess pyro99: Hey thanks..  
  
Savy-forever: Hey girl thanks for reviewing my story that means a lot to me!  
  
If I forgot anyone please nock me down and call me stupid.not..lol Hope you all liked this chapter I wrote it yesterday actually. This is my last update until Monday so everyone have a good weekend! L8ter! -Misty 


	6. Bloody Hell

Chapter 6,  
  
Haley grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. Or at least she thought it was hers. This can't be happening!" She said grabbing her jean jacket. She stopped when she saw Nathan appeared in Lucas's bedroom.  
  
"Haley please tell me that I didn't interrupt you and Lucas together." He said as his eyes widened as he eyed Haley's shirt.  
  
Nathan it may look as if..well its not what you think." Haley said spacing her words out.  
  
"Oh really, I take it you normally walk around in Lucas's basketball shirt?" He said with a deeper voice.  
  
"Nathan please believe me I.. can explain." She said pleading with him. She moved closer and touched his shoulder. Nathan turned his back to her.  
  
"Haley I think you have done enough explaining for the both of us." He said taking one last look at her he turned around only to see Lucas staring at him.  
  
"Nathan please.Its not Haley's fault.."  
  
Nathan punched Lucas in the nose, on impact Lucas's nose burst with blood. He hit the floor with his head. Nathan looked down on his half brother. And how he had taken every thing away from him. He had taken Payten and his spot on the basketball team. And now he was trying to take Haley and that was one thing that Nathan was willing to fight for; even if it meant hurting his brother. He raised his foot up to kick Lucas in the face but Haley stopped him.  
  
"Nathan just leave.okay don't do this, not here not now."  
  
"Haley I will and you don't have to worry about us. Because if I don't want to share you with Lucas. You choose who you want to be with. I can't go on not knowing what you and Lucas are doing behind my back. I mean yes I have had bad times with some of my girl friends but Haley I never cheated on them. I would never do something so horrible. But I guess I know now what it feels like to be rejected, for someone to completely ignore you. I tried Haley I really did but nothing worked." He said watching Haley shrink down to the floor to see Lucas.  
  
"Nathan if you would just let me talk.I could tell you every thing."  
  
From all of the racket Keith burst threw Lucas's bedroom door.  
  
"Tell me what the hell is going on in here. It is 7:00 for god sake you all should be sleeping. Nathan what has gotten into you."? Keith said seeing the bloody mess on the floor.  
  
Nathan stared down at the blood smeared on his knuckles. He had never used violence to solve anything and now.with a sigh Nathan walked out of the room and slammed the front door behind him. He started his car and floored the gas..he felt like his head was going to blow.  
  
Haley grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding. Lucas stared up at her.her brown eyes filling up with tears. He had never seen Haley this upset and it was part his fault. He lifted a finger up to her cheek and wiped away a tear.  
  
"Haley I love you..I always have."  
  
Keith stared at the two on the floor Haley in Lucas's tee shirt and him in his boxers. He could think of the many reasons that Nathan would punch Lucas but over a girl? With out reason he left Lucas and Haley alone. 


	7. The crash behind blue eyes

Chapter 7,  
  
Nathan Scott shifted the gear and sped faster down the road. It was his turn to be upset now. In all of the many things he had done he never thought they would come back to haunt him. He pressed his foot harder on the gas petal and the car went flashing by the Café.  
  
In all his life Nathan had never cried, he was tough. Now he couldn't hold it in.. tears streamed his down his cheeks and fell to his chin. He turned the radio up louder until it was bombing in his ears, this was the way he liked it. Death at the door, on the verge of destruction and nothing was holding him back. He had no one to cry for and no one that would cry for him. His dad was a constant pressure on his back.. his mother didn't even know him anymore. But then again whom did he really talk to enough for them to know him? Haley.. the one person that he had ever felt comfortable around and now Lucas had taken her away from him.  
  
Nobody knows what its like to be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man, behind blue eyes.  
  
He slammed his fists on the steering wheel making the palms of his hands burn. He watched the many colors flashing by his car. The sun rising in the distance set it all off. Today was their basketball Sectional and if he wasn't perfect.everything that he had worked so hard for would be ruined. He didn't know if he really liked life anymore..he was just a normal person inside. He wasn't the man everyone saw. He wanted to change for Haley to be better for her. But what would it matter if Haley didn't love him. He hated this feeling the constant lurching of his stomach. The tingling his body made when he pushed harder on the gas. But in a way it pleased him, the power of the engine under him. He felt evincible.  
  
No one knows what it's like to be hated to be faded  
  
To telling only lies  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled. This was what it was like to have the world at your fingertips. To have his life on the verge of corruption. He let out a scream, not of pain by of victory. He would not let himself be brought down this way. He would not let Haley do this to him. He was Nathan Scott the star of the basketball team. The winner of all hearts, and if he couldn't have her no one would. Well at least Lucas. He squeezed his hands tighter on the wheel and ran the read lights.  
  
But my dreams, they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours; only lonely my love is vengeance that's never free.  
  
Nathan didn't see the car turn the corner. He didn't feel it hit the side of his car, he was in another world and for two seconds, he was happy.  
  
No one knows what its like to feel  
  
These feelings like I do and I blame you  
  
Haley ran past the corner of the café and followed the sirens. She ran harder and harder. Lucas followed behind her with a worried look plastered on his face. Haley had stormed out of Lucas's house to catch Nathan to tell him that she loved only him. She hoped it wasn't him.  
  
The crash suddenly came into view; Lucas's blue car was crushed into bits. A tear fell slowly from her brown eyes. She ran over to the car to find Nathan. But the police pulled her back.  
  
"Nathan.Nathan! Answer me Nathan!"  
  
A policeman moved closer to Haley and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Miss.. Nathan is.. well."  
  
"What is he dead?" She said. Everything stopped she was no longer worried about anything else. She had never been heart broken..she had never lost a love.and now he was gone. She laid her head in her hands and cried until she screamed and screamed until her voice was horse.  
  
No body knows what it's like to be the bad man  
To be the sad man Behind blue eyes  
  
Hey sorry..lol I told you I don't believe in happy endings but no this isn't the ending. 


	8. Goodbye

Chapter 8,  
  
The officer swallowed then looked over at Nathan's smashed blue car. "There was an accident, and Nathan wasn't wearing a seat belt. Now the car crashed into the passenger side and." The officer took a few deep breaths and continued with what he was about to say. "Nathan was thrown threw the windshield." He said this in a calm voice like he had told bunches of people every day that someone that they loved died.  
  
"Tell me is Nathan really dead or is he just hurt?" Haley said repeating dead in her head. She had just seen Nathan that day. She could still feel the softness of his lips and the warmness of his touch. She longed to feel the feeling again, but knew that she may never feel that cozy feeling again.  
  
"Well the paramedics are checking him out right now. When I arrived at the scene.I ran to see if he was okay, and he looks really bad, it's a miracle if he lives."  
  
Haley grabbed a hold of the officer's jacket. She screamed loudly and pulled him closer to her. "No you're a liar! Nathan is going to live he has to live!" She yelled, tears fell from her eyes one after the other never stopping. Lucas pulled Haley away from the officer and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Lucas don't touch me!" Haley said pulling away from Lucas. She placed her hand over her mouth to try to stop her crying. But it was no use. Her breath came out fast and muffled she let our whoops and screams as she cried harder and harder cursing the world and everyone in it. She fell to the wet road and laid her head down on her knees.  
  
"Haley I don't know what to say, tell me what to do to help you."  
  
"Luke just leave me alone. Please just leave me the hell alone." Haley said burring her head deeper into her arms. She shook and rocked her body back and forth.  
  
A paramedic tapped Haley on the shoulder. "Miss Nathan is conscious, he is asking for you. I think he may only.. be here for a few more minuets. You might want to call Nathan's parents. There are some important decisions that have to be made."  
  
Haley picked herself up off of the ground and ran over to the front of the car. Nathan's body was in a mess, blood trickled from his head. Haley moved down closer to his head and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Haley I'm sorry..for everything I have been such an ass." He said his cracked lips parted as if he was going to say something else, but he stopped.  
  
"Nathan nothing matters anymore, you're my everything. Please try to hold on you can heal.. Nathan there are holidays that we can spend together.. Christmas.. You can't leave me I won't let you. "  
  
Nathan raised a hand up to Haley's face and tried to hold back the pain. His face turned red but he continued to touch her face. Placing her hair behind her ear, knowing that this was the last time he would be able to do such a thing. Haley bent down and placed a single kiss on Nathan's lips and cried even more.  
  
"Haley its going to be okay.don't cry." He said smiling sweetly.  
  
"But Nathan I love you.I never got to tell you how important you are to me. You always were and I would do anything for you, anything if it meant that you would live." 


	9. Hold On

Chapter 9,  
  
"Just a few days ago you were so mad at me.and now." Nathan looked down at the road. He eyes watched the flashing red white and blue police lights and closed his eyes.  
  
"Nathan you.you Nathan?" Haley stared down at Nathan and grew even more upset. He looked like a kid again, scared and shaken. Haley wanted to reach down and wrap her arms around him, to just hold him and tell him that things were going to work out for them. But the reality of it all was that Haley wasn't so sure everything would be all right. See moved his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm. Haley made sure not to move him; she would wait with Nathan until his parents arrived.  
  
Nathan blocked the talking voices out of his mind. He reached down into his heart and tried to think of the right words to say. What could he do? He suddenly felt Haley kiss his hands and smiled. He felt so stupid for getting himself into this situation. He tried to move his left hand, but realized he could no longer felt it. What if he was paralyzed? He would never get to walk.better yet have children.  
  
Nathan's mom pushed passed the police and ran over to Nathan. She looked down at her child and the mess around him.  
  
"Nathan honey." She said in a whimper. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his face. "The paramedics say that they are afraid to.move you. They think that your back is broken."  
  
Haley raised herself up to let Nathan and his mom talk. Tears welt up in her eyes again hearing his mother's words. How does a mother tell her child goodbye? To tell here child that she gave birth to that he may die. Haley placed a hand on her heart and felt a sudden pain. If Nathan dies nothing in One Tree Hill will be the same. Everyone will be affected. Haley couldn't imagine walking into school and not seeing Nathan pass her in the hall, to never be able to hug him again, to say I Love You. She walked over to Lucas and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Luke I'm sorry this is just so hard. I didn't mean to blow up on you. The truth is I really need you right now." Haley collapsed into Lucas Scott's arms.  
  
"Haley, I am here I always will be." Lucas hugged her tightly and tried to warm her cold arms. Tonight would be a difficult night, for the both of them. 


	10. Her Choice

Chapter 10,  
  
A few minuets later..  
  
Haley walked back over to the spot where Nathan was still laying. The blood had gotten worse; his hands were cut from the glass, black and blue bruises became visible on his face. It was a pitiful sight; Haley hated to see Nathan in so much pain. She looked up to the sky and wished for his life. She wanted to be closer to Nathan than another man but things.were getting in the way. Haley leaned up against the back of the fire truck and wondered why god was so distend to keep them apart. If Nathan survived the crash, then they would grow stronger. But she feared that horrible day when it would all end. Nathan wanted to play basketball and she wanted to get into a good college. Needless to say they might go their separate ways at the end of the year, but now was now. And at this moment Haley was more worried about Nathan than to worry about the cold future.  
  
How could she live her life without him? And even more forget the feelings she had for Lucas. This was her fault; she had been the one that ran to Lucas in the middle of the night. She had questioned if Nathan was ashamed of her and thought he really was.that was the only reason she ran to Lucas. She had no one else to run to. She should have known that Nathan would worry. It was only instinct to worry about the woman you love right? Haley felt like she should be on the pavement instead of him.  
  
She looked across the road and stared at Lucas. Her feelings for him were strong but could she look him in the eye and say truthfully that she didn't love him? She loved the way when he was serious he chewed on his lip and when he was mad his face was tight and fierce. She remembered when they would look each other in the eyes and just know what each other were thinking. And if she ever need a shoulder to cry on Lucas would always comfort her, always protect her.  
  
Haley never knew what love felt like, she didn't know what it was like to kiss someone and feel the passion in someone's touch. But she knew on thing was for sure, Nathan was her first love. And she would fight to save there love, even if that meant that she would have to live life with Nathan knowing that he may never walk again. She couldn't love Lucas, because he was her friend. At that second she had finally made the decision that Nathan had wanted her to. She would pick Nathan forever.  
  
Haley realized that Lucas would always be her friend, and that she would never love him love him. She smiled and suddenly felt whole. To know that there was only one person for her. She walked over to Nathan and his mother and sat down beside them. Nathan's mother was still crying, trying to get in some words that she never got to say. She turned to look at Haley and touched her shoulder. "I'll let you and Nathan have some time alone. I need to talk to Dan."  
  
"Nathan are you in any pain?" She ask seeing the distant look on his face.  
  
"Not really I am almost numb. I can feel my hands and arms but everything else is.." He looked down at his feet.  
  
"They say that they are going to try to move you in a few minuets. And that I shouldn't.say anything.. if you." Haley placed her hand over her mouth and let out a gasp. Haley touched her chin.  
  
"Don't cry.I am strong.don't worry about me. In a few months we will be walking hand in hand by the river. It will be like this never happened. We will have dinner and kisses sweeter than wine. Things will be okay Haley." 


	11. A long a waited suprise

Chapter 11,  
  
Haley choked back tears as she watched the screaming ambulance trail off into the distance. Knowing that it held Nathan her sweet Nathan. Police started redirecting traffic; Lucas walked up behind Haley and pulled her close. He pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled deeply.  
  
"I hate seeing you like this." Lucas said, his hands rubbing her back softly.  
  
"I will be fine, Nathan will be fine." Haley said trying to smile. But as soon as she thought she had gotten the hang of it, the smile turned into a frown. And she looked like she had before. Red eyed and wet.  
  
Lucas walked Haley to his car. He pressed her body into his comforting her. He opened the passenger door and helped her into the seat. He turned to take a look at the accident sight. They had cleaned up most of the blood; there were a few shards of glass still spread out about the road. With a sigh he got into his car and turned up the heat. Haley sat quiet; shaking from the cold temperature. He tried to smile one of those smiles that are supposed to be encouraging, but knew that he couldn't look at Haley and say everything was going to be okay. For the biggest part, he wished things would be okay.  
  
Lucas stared at the red light, waiting for the green. Not a car was in sight. He ran a hand across his forehead and tried to wake himself up.  
  
"Haley do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Lucas said leaning back into the seat.  
  
Haley lifted her head up from her hand. "Lucas can you just take me to your house? I really don't want to see Nathan he looks so helpless Lucas. Like he had nothing to live for. I was crying and he was trying to calm me. He was sitting there on the road and all he could think about was me." Haley said fresh tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Okay Haley, but what about your parents? Do they even know where you were last night?" Lucas said watching the light turn green. He stepped on the gas and went on down the road.  
  
"I can just tell them I was staying the night with Payten." Haley said as if she had lied many times.  
  
"Okay but if your dad comes over my house with a baseball bat I am going to blame you!" Lucas said trying to make Haley smile. But it only made her cry more. "That was supposed to be funny." Lucas said stopping the car as he reached his house.  
  
"I guess I'm not in the best mood." Haley wiped away the tears from her eyes and stepped out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Lucas walked around the car and placed a hand around Haley's waist. They both made their way to Lucas's door. Keith opened the door just as Lucas had placed his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Okay before you both enter this house I need some answers okay? For one where is Nathan?" Keith said stepping out onto the porch.  
  
"He was in an accident." Haley said looking to the floor.  
  
"When now when he left our house?" Keith said his facial expressions twisted.  
  
"He was speeding. I didn't want Haley to be alone so I wanted her to come home with me. Keith I'm sorry about this morning. We kind of left in a hurry."  
  
"So now Nathan is in the hospital?" Keith said grabbing his coat.  
  
"Yeah he should be there right now." Haley said.  
  
"I still have my questions but I am going to take a ride down there. I bet Dan is freaking out right?"  
  
"He actually wasn't there." Haley and Lucas said in unison.  
  
"Well Lucas your mother called she is supposed to be home tomorrow. You two make sure that nothing else goes wrong. Okay and if anyone else calls hang up." Keith walked down the step of the porch and got into his car.  
  
Lucas and Haley watch as he goes down the road. A familiar black car pulled up beside the sidewalk and Dan Scott stepped out. He walked half way up to the porch, not saying a word. He laughed suddenly. Seeing the shocked look in Lucas's eye he walked up the stairs and next to Lucas.  
  
"You think by killing my boy you are going to reserve a place in my heart?"  
  
"Hey I didn't kill Nathan he was speeding." Lucas said angrily.  
  
"Lucas is dead?" Haley mumbled under her breath.  
  
"That would make your day wouldn't it? To see Nathan dead, so that you and Lucas could carry out your fantasies. Well he isn't dead yet."  
  
Lucas opened the door and walked Haley inside. "I think you need to go now. You should be with your son then standing here lecturing us." Lucas said slamming the door in Dan's face. Haley jumped as she heard the hard pound on the door. The screaming curses and pounds continued for a few more seconds. Lucas held Haley close and didn't move an inch until he heard Dan's car speed off into the distance.  
"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here and say those things Luke." Haley said in a whisper.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Lucas said letting go of Haley. Haley took off her wet jacket and laid it on the couch. "Your freezing Halz." He said watching her bare arms shiver.  
  
"It is kind of cold." Haley said slowly.  
  
Lucas got up from the couch and walked into his mother's room. Haley followed him slowly. Lucas opened Karen's closet door and pulled out a shirt. He turned around to hand it to Haley. But suddenly he dropped it as he eyed Haley. She already had her cloths off. All of them. He moved closer to him and traced her fingers up the line in his chest. Lucas took a deep breath and looked into her brown eyes.  
  
"Lucas make love to me now." Haley said rising on her tiptoes to kiss him. Lucas moaned softly at the feel of her soft skin on his. With in seconds his shirt was off and they were tearing the covers off of the bed.  
  
"Haley I want you so bad." Lucas said feeling her kiss her way down his chest. He leaned back onto the bed pulled her up to him.  
  
````````````````````````````````` *********Sorry for the long wait.It will be even longer this time since we have Christmas break. I don't have computer keyboarding anymore so this is my last chapter for a while. See you guys in the future! 


	12. Struggle

Chapter 12,  
  
*Sometimes I feel  
  
Like I don't have a partner  
  
Sometimes I feel  
  
Like my only friend  
  
Is the city I live in  
  
The city of angels  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry*  
  
Haley moaned as she felt Lucas kiss his way down the curve of her breast line to her stomach. She was a true virgin and Lucas knew it. Haley took a minute to get lost in the moment. She closed her eyes and thought of the whirling thoughts running through her head. She forced herself to look up at Lucas, it was her first time and she wanted to remember it. Lucas kissed his was back to her neck, and then kissed Haley hard on the lips. They were starting to get the hang of this kissing thing Haley thought with an almost giggle. She placed her hands behind Lucas's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  
  
*I drive on her streets  
  
'Cause she's my companion  
  
I walk through her hills  
  
'Cause she knows who I am  
  
She sees my good deeds  
  
And she kisses me windy  
  
I never worry  
  
Now that is a lie*  
  
Haley looked up at the face she saw. The dark feature with black hair and brown eyes. In every way she wished it were him; she could picture it all. Her vision came into focus and she saw it was Lucas. The guy she had dreamed about so many times. The same guy that she had told her secrets, her dreams and hopes. She had told him everything about her. He was there when she felt invisible to the world. When she fell into pieces he would pick her up and she knew it would always be like that.  
  
Haley ran her hands down Lucas's back and felt him sink into the bed more. She tried to hold the words flooding out of her mouth but it was too late, "I love you too."  
  
Lucas stopped kissing Haley and stared up at her face. "Do you really?"  
  
Haley put her hands on Lucas's shoulders and bit her bottom lip. "Lucas I need you now.of coarse I love you. Make love to me Lucas now please?" She ask with a desperate look in her eyes.  
  
"Haley I can't. I won't do this not with you like this. You don't love me for real do you?" He asks moving off of Haley.  
  
Haley draped her arms around Lucas's back and kissed his ear. "Lucas I do care about you." She said softly.  
  
Lucas turned around to look Haley in the eye. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you love me, more than Nathan."  
  
Haley's expression turned and now she was anxious. "Lucas just shut up please I want you now." She said pulling him back. She spread kisses over Lucas's lips tempting him with ever breath-taking kiss. She laid him down in front of her and tried to take off his boxers.  
  
Lucas brought his hands down to his sides. "No Haley no like this." He said pushing them away. But Haley insisted sitting on his lap she shook free from his grasp and moved her hands down.  
  
Lucas moaned when she hit that certain spot. A few seconds later after he had gotten a hold of him self he pushed Haley off. Haley hit the bed with her fist and started crying.  
  
"I'm never going to feel real love! I'm never going to have a real boyfriend or have any sex live. I just want to feel close to you, close to anyone." Haley said her hands covered her face.  
  
Lucas sank down to the floor beside her and held her close. He moved the hair away from her face and waited until she was done crying repeating the words "I am here I always will be here for you. Things are going to be okay." He grabbed a sheet and covered Haley. He waited until she was asleep before drifting off him self. It was the middle of the day he knew but he didn't want to leave Haley. Not when she needed him the most. 


	13. Nathan Scott

Chapter 13,  
  
*I don't ever want to feel  
  
Like I did that day  
  
Take me to the place I love  
  
Take me all the way  
  
It's hard to believe  
  
That there's nobody out there  
  
It's hard to believe  
  
That I'm all alone  
  
At least I have her love  
  
The city she loves me  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry*  
  
Nathan's eyes opened, he looked around trying to remember where he was. He brought his hands up to his head and felt the tight bandage wrapped around his head. His first instinct was to get out of the bed. But as soon as he tried, he remembered the crash, the sun rising, and Haley's tear stained face. He took a look around the room; everything was bare except a single chair in the corner. He struggled to move but felt the pain that came with the action. He leaned back onto the pillow and gave up. He had nothing better to do then just lie. And that was the worse part of it. He was stuck in a bed unable to move and even worse he couldn't feel his legs. He raised his head up when a nurse opened the door to his room.  
  
She walked over to the bed and looked down at the chart. "hum.huuummm ." She said shaking her head.  
  
Nathan flashed the nurse a look and closed his eyes again. Maybe this is a dream he suddenly thought. Or maybe I am just going crazy. He said with a sudden sigh. He looked up and noticed that the nurse was standing over him.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
The nurse looked up from his chart again and made the same humm sound. "You have a visitor actually about three visitors but there is only one allowed at a time." She said showing a small smile.  
  
Who would want to visit me he thought. Nathan pulled the sheet up around his chin as he watched the nurse leave. A frown appeared on his face, as he watched the tall figure stepp into his hospital room. Nathan closed his eyes and then returned to see his father. The one person who could always make him always feel worse.  
  
"Dad?" Nathan whispered.  
  
Dan turned his gaze down to the floor and shifted uneasy.  
  
"Your mother called me at work. Nathan what in the hell were you thinking? Huh? The doctor's say- they say that you may never walk again! Needless to say basketball is certainly out of the question!" Dan said yelling basketball louder than any other word.  
  
"What do you want me to say dad? Do you think I'm happy about this whole thing?" Nathan snapped back at his father.  
  
"LI have one question and only one question. You may have lost your legs but what do you have to show for it? Anger at the world?"  
  
"I love Haley, and when you love someone, they mean everything. And now matter what you or any other person may say, I will love her in or out of a wheelchair.  
  
That there's nobody out there  
  
It's hard to believe  
  
That I'm all alone  
  
At least I have her love  
  
The city she loves me  
  
Lonely as I am  
  
Together we cry  
  
"So this is what is screwing your basketball career Nathan? A girl? You would risk everything, and do anything to plead her?"  
  
"I don't care what you think, my life is no longer about basketball. And you can bet if I am able to walk out those doors I will never play again. Nathan said. Finally the words he had always wanted to say.  
  
"You could have a future. You'll see when they tell you that you aren't going to be able to walk again. You'll regret having these- blindsided fallings that get in the way of your true purpose. 


	14. My brother

Chapter 14,  
  
"You can talk all you want, but I am not going to let you rule my life anymore. I do what I want when I want." Nathan said feeling relieved.  
  
"Well then I guess you don't need me here." Dan said with a crooked smile. Whitey will have another reason to favorite Lucas. He wasn't stupid enough to run out in front of a semi."  
  
Keith opened the door and walked over beside Nathan and his dad. "Are you okay-I know, I mean Lucas told me." Keith said sensing the tension in the room.  
  
"Well big brother you've stepped over the tracks to come and see the other nephew." Dan said patting Keith on the shoulders.  
  
"Dan I didn't come to argue with you. Both Nathan and Lucas are my nephews and I want to check and see how Nathan was. Lucas said that he was hurt pretty bad."  
  
"What the hell does Lucas know? He's too busy taking everything away from Nathan." Dan piped in.  
  
"Dad it's not about Lucas. He isn't.well he was part of why I was so upset. But Haley.." Nathan said not knowing what really had made him go over the deep end.  
  
"Then who? Who made you so upset today? What went on that you haven't said Nathan?" Keith said slowly.  
  
"Do we have to talk about this now? I just don't want to remember it! Can't you see that? All that everyone cares about is whether I will be able to play basketball again. That is the only thing that people see in me. Damn, can't everyone see that I want to people to know me for doing something important! Wow I scored fifteen points, who cares? But the truth is everyone cares. I have to be so perfect for everyone, but I can't do it anymore. I can't be the person that you couldn't." Nathan said turning to his father. "I'm sorry if that upsets you dad but that is how it is. I can't live life doing something that I don't want to do." Nathan said. He looked at the expression on his dads face. A shadow filled with disappointment.  
  
Dan stepped away from the Keith and Nathan. He headed for the door then turned back around.  
  
"Well Nathan I am just so sorry for being a nice dad. I was trying to prepare you for the future. You are supposed to train and do your best while you're young so you don't turn out getting a girl pregnant and having to work in that stupid coffee shop that Karen owns."  
  
Keith raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Dan. "But haven't you forgotten? You were in love once, with Karen, you got her pregnant. And you have a son that you don't even care about. You created life and you don't even want to be apart of it. And that is just sad. I guess it doesn't matter what you do in High School does it? You were Mr. Basketball and prom king. But you're always going to be the cold-hearted bastard you always were. Keith said looking directly at Dan.  
  
That's when things got a little out of hand. Dan took two big steps and with in minuets he had his hands wrapped around Keith's neck.  
  
"You know you're my brother, I would never hurt you. But this time I might have to." Dan said squeezing hard. Dan pinned Keith onto the wall and watched as his brother fought to breath.  
  
Nathan had never seen his father act in such a way. He watched them both, wondering if his dad would actually go off the deep end. Why would he do this to his brother? They were blood and that was all that mattered. Nathan leaned back onto the pillow and stared blankly at the two, he realized how much like his father he actually was. Lucas was his brother and he had acted like a fool. He was always getting himself into things. He had intentionally meant to hurt Lucas. He had wanted him to suffer forever having had his name. And now he was doing the same thing. Going to conclusions that he was messing around with Haley to get back at him. He deserved it, yes he did. But in the process he had done one of the worst things. He had hurt his brother.  
  
Hey everyone. I will be able to update a lot more. I found a way to type. So yeah see ya later! Bye Misty 


	15. Your always with me

Chapter 15,  
  
Lucas's eyes opened slowly as he realized just where he was. He stared down at Haley just like he had millions of times before. He couldn't imagine what had happened just a couple of hours ago. He slipped his arms away from her and stood up; with out any reason he turned to look at the clock. It was five, and he was where he always was, at home. He stretched, and realized the ball game was in an hour. He had completely forgotten about it. He opened the bathroom door and went to take a shower, almost forgetting Haley asleep on the bed.  
  
He turned the water and stepped into the steamy shower, he had been through so much lately. The water seemed to wash away all the pain and anger that had built up. He finally had everything that he wanted. But he didn't want it anymore. In all of his life he had been the one that always had the smart and intelligent advice. Who would give him advice now? His whole family was screwed up, Lucas felt as if he added to the crazyness of the situation. This was a confusing time for Haley and he was trying to be a nice friend. But when did friends exceed the boundaries and become friendlier friends? He was baffled by the possibilities of it all. He could have had Haley.. she was right in his arms, but something was holding him back, and that thing was Nathan. There was something about it.. he didn't feel right hurting Nathan this way. Hurting Haley and Nathan's relationship when he was in intensive care. For all Lucas knew the whole situation could be his fault.  
  
He turned the harsh, hot water colder until he couldn't stand it. How was he supposed to learn when he was always floating back to fantasy? He felt like such a dumbass for turning down Haley. But making love would have completely changed their relationship and it would be like the perfect mistake. Only worse. He would be left with all these feelings. Haley would recognize the whole night as something that she did just to forget the drama that was really going on. Lucas would have loved to say that his first time had been with Haley, but knew Haley would have hated it all the same.  
  
Nathan would have some how found out and Haley, Nathan, and himself would all be affected because of a bad choice, his bad choice. He fought the erg to rush back into his bedroom and kiss Haley until everything went away. The memory of her body rushed through his head and the feeling of want she had when his arms were wrapped around her. He turned off the water quickly, as if an end to all of his thoughts. And there he decided he needed to do something. Something that he hoped would change things.  
  
He hated this uncomfortable felling he had every time he remembered the look in her eyes when he touched her in the right spot, or kissed her. The burst of giggles she made as he trailed the kisses down to her navel. "There I go again!" He said aloud staring at his self in the mirror. He stood there in front of the mirror. Where he had remembered doing the same thing numerous amounts of time. It was all about him, his name, and his brother. The father that couldn't give a damn about him. He turned away, Dan was a part of him and he had to get used to it. Part of him wanted to hate Dan, mainly because he was never granted a chance. That's never going to happen he thought putting on his sweats and shirt. With a sigh he opened the bathroom door, Haley was sitting up on his bed. Her naked back exposed as she hastly buckled her white lace bra. He turned away, as she noticed him then.  
"Lucas it's just me.don't freak out okay?" She said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not I was just seeing if I forgot something." He said reaching down on the floor. He grabbed his car keys and jacket.  
  
Haley gets off the bed and walks over to Lucas. He walks towards the door but Haley steps in his way. "Come on Lucas please don't act this way. Where are you going?" She said placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"I have a ball game.and I was thinking about going to see Nathan." He said not even looking her in the eye once.  
  
"Lucas, are you sure that your okay. Everything has been happening so fast."  
  
"Listen I am fine.I just realized something very important. I don't have time Halz, I will catch up with you later." He said leaving her standing alone in his mother's room.  
  
````````````````````` 


	16. You and Me

Chapter 16,  
  
Nathan closed his eyes and leaned back onto the pillow. Dan and Keith had just been removed from his room. It seemed like they never stopped fighting, it was always there. That hate that separated brothers that should love each other. Nathan grabbed the remote and flipped through numerous channels, nothing was on except basketball games. He turned the TV off and threw it on the floor. He was bored, and stuck in a Hospital while Lucas and the guys were playing in the game. The sectional that he had dreams about. He was supposed to prove himself this game; Nathan didn't feel as if he needed to prove anything. He would have done anything for a hamburger or to eat a hamburger.  
  
He had only been in the hospital for a day, but already he was a bit homesick. He would get calls from his mother every now and then, telling him she would be by to see him. His mother was taking it harder than he was. Since the crash he hadn't thought to much about the possibility that he wouldn't walk again. Out of sight out of mind he thought. But now, when he was alone, he began to think about the agony of never walking.  
  
It didn't help anything that Haley hadn't come to see him. He missed her greatly, more than he ever thought that he could. She always seemed to cheer him up when he felt like hell. Which wasn't very common. But now, he wanted to disappear. He figured that everyone at school was spreading rumors about Haley, Lucas and his big triangle. Nathan was still wondering what had been going on with the two. The first thing he had seen was Haley with Lucas's shirt on. Every muscle in his body tensed suddenly and he felt the feelings he had before. It was unsettling to think that Haley would cheat on him; he felt every bit of it was his fault. If he hadn't worried so much about his friends and being popular.... why was that so important these days? He couldn't deny the feeling that came when he hit a three pointer and the crowd went wild. He loved being the guy the girls wanted. He started to feel a little better then.  
  
He looked out the window beside his bed. It was getting late now, Haley wouldn't be coming by today. He would have to go without seeing her again. It made the hole in his stomach grow a bit deeper. He turned fast hearing the door open. He stared into the eyes of Lucas. His half brother.  
  
"Nathan, how are you?" Lucas said walking over to him.  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the game Lucas?"  
  
"Whitey didn't want to play, we didn't even change out. He said it didn't feel right when you were here." Lucas said looking at the IV attached to Nathan's arm.  
  
"It's not that bad. I get bedside surface, and some of the nurses are pretty hot." He said laughing. "Lucas why did you come here?"  
  
"Well I have been doing circles in the parking lot thinking of what to say. We have missed a lot of years Nathan."  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that."  
  
"I just want you to know that Haley and I didn't do anything. I would never do that to you." Lucas said walking a bit closer.  
  
"What does it matter? I am still sitting here in the hospital. For gods sake I may never walk again, and all you have to say is that?"  
  
"Well just didn't want you to think that I had wronged you or something. I just....I just..."  
  
"You came here because you're sorry for me?" Nathan said breaking the silence.  
  
Lucas stared at Nathan with a confused look. He didn't know why he had came to see Nathan, he felt as if he owed it to him. Lucas took a quick breath and watched as Haley entered the room.  
  
"You two are talking now?" She said walking over beside Nathan.  
  
"Did you tell him to do this Haley? Did you make him come here and apologize for me walking in on you two?" He said with a questioning tone.  
  
"Nathan there is nothing to apologize for nothing happened." Haley said protesting the sudden look in Nathan's eyes.  
  
"We are just friends, I was trying to tell you that but you started getting mad." Lucas said.  
  
"When you can to see me after the ball game a few nights ago, afterward I went to Lucas's house. It was raining and I knew my parents would blow if I came home so late. So where else could I go? Lucas took me in and let me change into some of his cloths. That was all you saw. I had his shorts on underneath."  
  
"So you guys didn't do anything.... anything at all?" Nathan said almost convinced.  
  
Haley took a second to look at Lucas, if she wanted to be with him, it was now that she had to make a choice. The past few nights had haunted her, causing her to consider the possibility that she should just forget both of them. Both of the brothers she was tangled between. It didn't make anything better either. She hadn't been to school in two days. Her final in History would be shot down the drain. She had never been the one to have two guys chasing after her. She was always the one everyone copied off of. The name 'Tutor Girl' was still ringing in her ears. She wanted to live a little. So I guess she was going to have to do what she felt was right.  
  
"Nathan, I have been thinking a lot about us lately. And I think that it...." She paused for a second, seeing panic flare into Lucas's eyes.  
  
"She was telling me that it was important that she came and saw you. She was up worrying all day, and now that you two are alone, I am going to go." Lucas headed for the door, but Haley grasped tightly to his coat.  
  
"Lucas I want you to stay, at least wait for what I was going to say." She said turning back to Nathan.  
  
Nathan stared at his half brother and his girlfriend. They were whispering behind his back. Sleeping in the same room with each other, and now she wanted to say something to both of them. He couldn't possibly think of the words she would say. He knew that when Haley set her mind to do something she was going to do it. Maybe she had fallen in love with Lucas and wanted to be with him. If he wouldn't have gotten in this car wreck in the first place. If he could just rewind all this month. Maybe Haley and him would still have a chance. He waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"A lot of things have been happening this week. And I think that it is best if I just go off to collage. That's what my parents want me to do. I have always wanted to study art. And I have a scholarship to go to an art school in Paris." She said suddenly.  
  
"You mean that you are going to leave Tree Hill? You really want to go to college in Paris?" Nathan said almost to shocked to speak. What does this mean for us?"  
  
"I thought that you wanted to go some where close to home." Lucas said almost pleading.  
  
"It will be hard to leave my friends and family. But I think that it is the best thing to do." Haley said watching the two boys desperate faces.  
  
"So what are you breaking up with me or something? If you move to Paris, or go to art school, how will we be together?" Nathan said staring into Haley's green eyes.  
  
"That's just it Nate, we both couldn't put up with long distant relationships." She said slowly.  
  
"So what we had one day? One day that you said we would be together, you promised to love me forever. How long is forever Haley? Nothing lasts forever does it? People tell you things and you fall in love. Then they leave you to sulk and wine about it. Everyone I have ever loved has left me, why do you have to be one of them?" Nathan said forgetting Lucas was in the room. "With out you all I am going to be is a crippled eight-teen year old. What's the point in even going to physical therapy? Who do I want to walk for?" He said almost screaming.  
  
"Nathan I do love you and I will always love you." She said feeling tears appear.  
  
"If you love me, hell go to Paris." He said with a scowl.  
  
"Nathan listen to me, I am doing this for both of us. In a few years you will be up again, you will be walking and we can be together. I want to get a life for myself, I want to get a nice job."  
  
Nathan gave Haley a look and then stared at the floor. "You have never loved me."  
  
"Your wrong Nathan, I do I really do."  
  
"Then stay here, stay with me Haley!" 


	17. Crash into Me

Chapter 17,  
A few days later....  
  
Lucas walked the steps leading to Haley's house. He quickly looked toward the garage to see if any one of her parents were home. Without precaution, he opened the door and walked in. Music quickly fled to his ears, as he walked deeper into the house. A small smile brightened his face as he realized the music was coming from Haley's room. He cracked the door open a little only enough for him to look without being noticed. Her presume was in the air, he remembered the smell. He breathed in deeply. Haley, thinking she was alone, started dancing to a fast song on the radio. It was all Lucas could do to try not to laugh; but after a while he couldn't hold it in. He burst into laughter making Haley's bedroom door widen. With a shocked and embarrassed face, Haley ran over to the door and slammed it in Lucas's face. She quickly ran to her bed and grabbed a sweeter to pull over her belly like tank top.  
  
"See, this is why I didn't knock." He screamed.  
  
Haley pressed her palms to the door and locked the door.  
  
"Haley come on, what are you going to do? Call the police and tell them your best friend is breading and entering?" Even know Haley couldn't see him; she knew he would have the biggest grin.  
  
"Lucas, just go away, I already know what you came here to say. You don't want me to go...bla bla bla! And let me guess Nathan is upset? She said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I actually came here to tell you Nathan walked yesterday. The first time since the accident."  
  
"Is this just a lie? Cause if you are just trying to make me feel...Haley paused as she opened the door..."He can walk?" She said with excitement.  
  
"He still has rehab to go through...and he has to stay in the wheel chair until he can stand without any help, but he looks good Halz. You would be proud of us, we haven't argued once."  
  
"Now I know that's a lie!" She said poking him in the stomach  
  
"Okay but who could blame me for trying?" He said grinning.  
  
"Is he still upset about me leaving?" Haley said as she opened her bedroom door. Lucas gave her a face that seemed to say, "I knew I could get in."  
  
"He talks about it everyday, as if I'm not caught up in this myself." Lucas said taking a seat on her bed. He looked up at the white ceiling; the white color seemed endless. His eyes fled to Haley's walls filled with pictures, poems, quotes and anything else Haley found interesting. This is what he liked most about Haley, she was such a complex person; he could show a different side to himself around her, he always felt comfortable enough to tell her anything.  
  
"Lucas Scott, if you think you can just drift off to sleep and act like we have nothing to talk about---" Haley said rambling on. Lucas brought a finger up to her lips to silence her.  
  
"What are you going to do? Your new Brittany Spears moves?" He said remembering the scene he had just witnessed.  
  
"Shut up!" She said shoving him playfully.  
  
Lucas rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Haley. She smiled a joyous smile that seemed to brighten the room. She looked down at him and it was like she said a thousand words. Her cheeks were still flushed from her dancing; a pinkish shimmer spread across her lips, as she licked them. Her smile went lopsided suddenly as she watched Lucas in confusion.  
  
Lucas traced the lines in her face as if he was seeing her for the first time. She wasn't the little girl he grew up with anymore. She had turned into a beautiful woman, he would never see the little Haley again.  
  
All and all Lucas felt stupid for not noticing sudden changes that escaped his wondering eyes. Such softness, her skin shimmered from glittered blush applied to her cheekbones.  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun making her look sophisticated. He looked closer, his eyes tracing the hair at the back of her neck. He found himself longing to touch her again. He was so satisfied when he had his arms around her; but what could he do? If only he could have changed the last month, Haley would be his and Nathan wouldn't even care. But the truth was he loved Haley and she loved him, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
  
"Lucas are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out." She said snapping her fingers.  
  
Lucas leaned in and cupped her chin in one hand. Haley's eyes blinked slowly as she looked at her child-hood friend. HE grazed his thumb across her lips, taking his time, he parted them and placed his quivering lips onto hers. Haley responded to the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
Lucas opened his mouth more know Haley would follow. He licked her bottom lip slowly, asking for permission. Not to long after Haley leaned her head back onto the pillow and pulled Lucas in to deepen the kiss. The feeling was tremendous to Haley. She moaned, as Lucas tasted her mouth playfully. Lucas was the only guy that ever kissed her this way, when he kissed her she felt like a queen. Lucas moved closer to her, as if he could hold on to her forever. He listened as her CD changed to one of his favorite songs. "Crash into you." By Dave Matthews.  
  
Haley was flying, soaring away from everything. It was just Lucas, not more nothing less. She loved this feeling of calmness that swept over her. They parted for a second only to grasp for a breath. Haley's thoughts went deeper until the faint sound of Dave Matthew's voice became hard to hear. She was suddenly sitting behind the wheel of Nathan's car. She stared down at her hands, trying so hard to remove her grasp, but nothing happened. Her foot slammed down on the gas, and her heart suddenly it felt like it had hit the floor. The gear shifted, and the car was excelled sending her nerves almost over the limit. She tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't breathe. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. In the distance, a familiar red truck came into focus. Her hopes suddenly lifted when she realized it was Lucas and he would help her. If only she could stop, but how cold she stop something that she couldn't even control? The sound of loud music blasted in her ears making her jump from the shock. It was some heavy metal song that she wouldn't be caught dead listening to. She slammed on the break with her right foot, but the car didn't stop. She whimpered when she saw Lucas still waiting at the stop light; all she wanted was to live and be with him. Tears flushed to her eyes when she realized what was going on, she was going to crash into his truck and kill both of them. She looked out into the darken night, as to ask why.  
  
"No, this can't be happening." She said slinging Lucas off of her bed. His head hit the floor with a loud 'thump'.  
  
He set up, and rubbed the place he had hit. His face was wrinkled, like he had just ate a sour skittle. He moved closer to Haley and his face softened when he saw the look in her eyes. He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Crash into me...." She said mouthing the words. Maybe this was a bad sign, like an omen or something. She thought trying to piece it all together.  
  
"What happened Halz?" He said wiping away the hair, matted to her sweat soaked forehead.  
  
"God I had the weirdest feeling, It was like I was sitting behind the wheel....I could almost feel the explosion hit." She said while standing up.  
  
"What explosion....Nathan's?" He said a bit confused.  
  
"It just freaked me out....everything is freaking me out these days. Haley looked back at Lucas and gave him a worried smile. "I'm sorry Luke....about all of this. It's like we are always held back.  
  
"Haley what did you see?" He said quickly.  
  
"You couldn't even imagine." She said in a whisper. 


	18. NATHAN

Chapter 18,  
  
Haley whisked away a tiny piece of hair that fell from her bun. She watched as Lucas watched her, trying his hardest to figure what was up with her. She turned away from him still not talking. She pulled out the hardwood chair from her computer desk and sat down quickly. Her eyes fled to a folder in the right corner of the screen. In bold letters were the words, NATHAN.  
  
She turned away from the screen and tried to hide the tears flowing to her face. She had ruined everything. For all she knew it may have been her fault that Nathan even go into a car wreck in the first place. She had done so many things wrong. And Lucas still found room in his heart to forgive her. She longed to remember times with Nathan, but everything seemed a blur. All she could remember was the debris on the road, and Nathan's crumbled body on the road. It seemed like she was getting it now, she could finally have everything that she dreamed of, but did it even matter.  
  
Lucas raised his head up from the bed and turned his head to look at the side of Haley's face. "Haley, you haven't spoken a word to me in ten minuets." He said repositioning his head back onto the bed.  
  
Haley slowly turned around and looked at Lucas's feet dangling over the bottom of her one-person-bed. It made her smile, but that happiness only last for a second. "Luke do you think that I have ruined everything?" She said laying her hand on her face, her words came out mumbled.  
  
"Do you think that you have ruined everything?" He said folding his arms across his chest. His eyes watched as she bit her lip, nervously.  
  
"Why do you have to turn around everything that I say?" She said shifting around in the chair.  
  
"I don't know maybe because you constantly blame yourself, when I have reason to believe you have done nothing wrong. If you constantly tell yourself that you are such a bad person, then you will go on believing it."  
  
"Your only saying that because you're the one that I stayed with. Nathan is still in the hospital and I am here kissing you on my bed. I should have been with him when he walked. I needed that, but instead I was being so stubborn."  
  
"Haley I feel like I keep telling you the same thing over and over again. What do you want? To go to some professional art school, be with Nathan, or with me?" He said with some anger in his voice. It killed him that she kept on changing her story, one minuet she was all for staying with him, the next she was talking about Nathan. "I think you owe it to me to tell me the truth once and for all, who do you want to be with? Am I wasting my time comforting you when you're just going to leave me again?" He said rising up off of the bed.  
  
"Lucas, some times I really don't know. That was the one reason I wanted to go to art school. It's bad enough that I have torn two brothers apart. Now you're mad at me, why doesn't the whole world be mad at me?"  
  
"Haley quit doing this we are running around in circles, who is the guy that you want to be with?"  
  
Haley stood up to look Lucas in the eyes, "I want to be with you Luke. You are the only guy that I have ever wanted to be with."  
  
Lucas moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Haley."  
  
At that moment, that was all that mattered to Haley. 


	19. Graduation

Chapter 20,  
  
One week later-  
  
Haley forced back a tear as she ran her hands over the most graduation gown. Today was one of the most important days of her life. She was finally going to be an adult. The gown seemed to trigger all of these emotions inside her. Where would she be at in two years? Would Nathan still hate her? She tried to push away the thoughts but in the end, that damn gown would still be there.  
  
Haley turned away from the silk gown and walked over to her computer. Haley had been working non-stop on her graduation speech. After all she was top in her class. She quickly re-reads her paper. Her nerves seemed to jumble up tightly in her stomach. She was never good at getting in front of people.  
  
Lucas drummed his knuckles across the wooden door before entering Haley's room. Haley flashed him a smile as he walked up next to her.  
  
"What's this Halz?" He ask leaning close to read. Haley clicked the X and the speech was gone.  
  
"You have to wait along with everyone else." She said laughing. She loved teasing Lucas. He hated suspense. Lucas sat down on Haley's bed; he too stared at the gown.  
  
"Nathan called me last night." He said chin tightened. His eyes trailed the pictures on the wall.  
  
"What did he have to say to you?" She ask sitting down next to Lucas.  
  
"The usual, 'Damn you for ruining my life' you know the story." Lucas laced his fingers with Haley's.  
  
"Are you okay Halz?" Lucas leaned closer to Haley. Her face seemed a pit of apathy. It saddened him to see Haley upset. He knew that graduation would be hell. He would have to sit next to Nathan another downside to having the same last name. He hated what this had all turned into.  
  
"Why would there be something wrong with me?" She asks with bright eyes. Her smile suddenly diminishes and she looks away from Lucas.  
  
"A lot had happened, were almost High School Graduates, I would expect you to be a little upset. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair.  
  
"Are you scared, about having all of this responsibility, and being alone?" Her voice was muffled, tears ran off her nose. Haley squeezed his hand with hers, "Do you think we can make it?" She asks in a small voice. All time seemed to freeze for that one second.  
  
Lucas looked at Haley; hair was falling lightly over her face. Tears imploded her cheeks and fell upon her black dress. Even in the state she was in, she had never looked so beautiful. A kind of love filled Lucas then, so many troubles they had been through together. And as much as they had tried to fight it off, they would always run back to one another. Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at her, "We can sure as hell try." He pulled her close and gasps for air.  
  
Haley moved to look Lucas in the eye, "Third times the charm?" She asks playfully. Haley wiped away a tear from his cheek and leaned close, her cheek upon his. "I think that we're written in the stars." She pulls him into a kiss. Lucas tasted the softness of her lips; her sugary sweetness entered his mouth. Every bone in his body tingles. Haley pulls away quickly, knowing just how intense the kiss was. She raises her eyebrows and smiles, "Wait until tonight."  
  
One hour later  
  
Haley takes on more look in the mirror before going out the door. Her mother had promised she would come to the graduation. She said she would find time, "You know Haley money doesn't walk on trees." But the truth was, her mother was on a business trip in Chicago, her father was gone and no other family member would even show up. Sadness filled Haley. But something was good; Lucas and his mother would be there. And of coarse Dan Scott would make an appearance. Haley pulled up in the crowed parking lot; parents were all dressed up, little kids screamed for their mothers. Haley's hills clicked under her as she walked in the packed High School. She looked around for a familiar face; Jake's parents were sitting down in the corner with Jenny. Lucas's mom and Keith were standing beside the entrance doors.  
  
"Hey you." Lucas ran up next to Haley and slipped his arms around her. I was wondering where you were. I guess it's almost time right?"  
  
"Yeah, we better go change."  
  
Everything in the auditorium was set up perfectly. Ever single chair was set directly in place. If only tonight would just be over. Seniors were already sitting down. Haley and Lucas slipped their gowns over their heads quickly. Then both darted back into the auditorium with hat and gown on. Lucas squeezed Haley's hand tightly before taking his seat.  
  
A grinning Nathan glared at Lucas as he sat down next to him. "Once a bastard always a bastard." He mumbled over his breath. Lucas fought the erg to punch him; he promised himself that he wouldn't make a scene. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sat up strait.  
  
"Welcome to tonight's graduation. As you know the class of 2004 has been through a lot this year, the ravens almost went all the way, science club won first place at contest; among many other things. This people standing up here have grown in many ways over the years, they are all leaving these doors forever tonight. With out further comments, here is our first speaker Haley James.  
  
Haley walked up to the podium and smiled. Cameras flashed people clapped. Haley paused and took a breath.  
  
"Classmates, friends, loved ones, and family. Tonight something very important to me is happening, not only to me but the other students in the room. I came here tonight nervous, so nervous I could hardly think of the right words to say. I think that there is something that everyone learns in High School, you learn to adapt. This year has been one that changed me the most. I figured out some of the most important things about myself. I hope that we all can look back at this year and realize that we have to grow. High School is almost past us; we can't live in what we could have had. Because that is over. Today is over, shape what you will do with tomorrow. Live for the day not the past. That is what I encourage all of you to do here today. All the broken promises you made, apologize, all the bad things you did, make up for them. Tonight is the last time we will be able to clear everything up. I hope that we can look towards life in a positive way. So that's the message I will leave with you tonight. Make now important." Haley stepped back from the podium. She could hardly stand there and smile, she could fell Nathan's stare. People applauded; Haley searched the crowd for her parents. But no matter how hard she hoped, the truth was they weren't there. She walked back to her seat and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She felt like the biggest Hypocrite. 'If you made a mistake, make up for it.' The words repeated in her head.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur. The band played a song, people cried and many others gave speeches. All that Haley could think of was how everything was flying past her eyes and she couldn't see a thing. The principal gave the announcements and finally Diplomas started.  
  
Lucas slouched into his seat. He turned away from Nathan, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small velvet box. He looked at the ring again, fantasizing how it would look on Haley's finger. He was positioned so that He could see the side of her face. A look of complete boredom was visible on her face. His thoughts were shot as he heard, 'Haley James'. He watched her reach for the diploma and noticed the cloud of tears that appeared. He knew that this was important to her. He of coarse couldn't wait to get out of Tree Hill High. He sat up straight and waited for his name to be called.  
  
Haley sat down and squeezed the piece of paper in her hand. It was weird to know that all her life she had worked so hard for this one piece of paper. It hurt her to think of where her parents were, probably under a mound of paper work at the office. Some how Haley could feel the change from kid to well, adult. She remembered having all of these worries about what she would do with her life, and now she really just wanted to see where she would turn out. Life was too short to waste.  
  
She looked out into the crowd again and smiled. She didn't want to be sad, today was her day and she would try to over look the bad things. After all Lucas was acting very suspicious, she was excited to see what he had planned for them tonight. Jake was having a graduation party and everyone in the school was going to be there. She had also heard rumors about Nathan's big house party. Part of her longed to apologize to him, for then, now, and everything in the middle.  
  
Hey I really intended for this chapter to be longer but owell.... finals are so long, Sorry for the long wait! Bye 


	20. Marriage

Chapter 20  
  
Everyone in the auditorium clapped happily as the last graduate walked off the stage. Haley forced herself to stand up, she caught Nathan's gaze and turned away quickly. She didn't want to look at him, especially not now. He was walking perfectly as if he had never even been in a car wreck at all. As hard as it was, Haley forced her eyes on him. His face was stern but soft. He had an expression that was hard to explain, he looked both endearing but at the same time uncertain. She had never seen him that way, which was why she started to worry.  
  
"Congratulations Class of 2004!" Every student threw his or her hat in the air. Covering the auditorium floor with black and white hats. Haley shoved passed the crowding people and hurried over to Nathan. His back was turned to her, hands clinging to his sides; Haley threw her arms around him. He turned to look at the person, both eyes met.  
  
"Halz what are _you_ doing?" He asks with a demanding tone. He reached around to pull her off but suddenly stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. And no matter how much she had hurt him, he still hated seeing her this way.  
  
"I'm sorry Nathan, for everything." Tears escaped her eyes and splattered onto Nathan's gown. She looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"Haley why do you tell me this now? Why not when I was laying in the bed at the hospital, or when I was in rehab trying to walk again?"  
  
"The speech was about you Nate; I can't go off to college knowing that I hurt you."  
  
"So you finally decided to leave One Tree Hill?" He asks with a smile. "What about Lucas?"  
  
"I really haven't told him yet, but tonight I will." Haley says bringing a hand to Nathan's face. "I want you to know that I apologize for the way I treated you. It wasn't right that I kept bouncing back and forth between you and Luke. I should have known." She leans into his frame and he touches her hair.  
  
"So what you expect me to forgive you now?" He asks suddenly.  
  
"You don't have to do anything Nathan. I just wanted to say that. I owed it to you to say that." Haley lets go of Nathan and starts to walk away.  
  
"You're forgiven." He almost screams. Haley runs back to him and throws her arms around him. "You'll always hold a special place in my heart. One that Lucas will never."  
  
Nathan closed his eyes and tried to freeze the moment. Maybe he could hold on to her forever. But within seconds he was watching her run into the arms of...his brother. With resentment Nathan pulled the gown over top his head. He would get over her, after all "She is just a girl" he said aloud.   
  
"What was that about?" Lucas asks with questioning eyes. Haley grabbed his hands and brought it up to her lips.  
  
"I love you Lucas." She says in a sweet voice. Lucas's thoughts freeze as he remembered the black box in his pocket. Even more the question that went with it. He sighed and pulled her closer.  
  
"Your not going to break up with me are you?" He asks smiling widely.  
  
"Not at all. I just had to saw a few things to Nathan." Both Haley and Lucas walk out into the crowd to meet up with his parents.  
  
Deb opened her arms to hug Lucas. A small tear ran down her cheek as she held Lucas in her arms. Her little boy was a man. Everything she had ever taught him led him up to this day.  
  
"Mom don't cry, please?" Lucas begged.  
  
"That's what she's supposed to do." Keith stated as he himself hugged Lucas. "You'd better be lucky I didn't tell her about what happened while she was gone." He whispers in Lucas's ear. Both Keith and Deb focus their eyes on Haley.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Both ask in unison.  
  
"Mom said she would try to take an early flight, but I guess she wasn't able to." Haley said looking down at her open toed shoes.  
  
"Well we're happy for you Haley." Deb said placing her hand on Haley's back.  
  
"We better be going, Jake is having this graduation party." Lucas stated.  
  
"Okay, just be careful Lucas." Deb said.  
  
Both Haley and Lucas made their way out of the auditorium and into the parking lot. Lucas opened the door of his red truck for Haley to get into.  
  
"Well thank you." She said batting her eyes. Haley stepped into the truck and started to shut the door. But Lucas stood in front of her.  
  
"There is something that I have to tell you Halz." Lucas said lowering his eyes to the wet pavement.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, it has waited too long." Lucas pulled the little box out of his pocket and lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"Come on Lucas your going to get your pants all dirty." She said stepping out of the truck. She grabbed his hand to pull him back up. But Lucas resisted.  
  
"No don't ruin this Haley, get back into the truck." Lucas lifted her up to her original seat.  
  
That was when Haley caught a glimpse of the box. Tears welt up in her eyes as she figured out what he was going to tell her.  
  
"I know that things haven't been the greatest but I think we have survived the worst don't you? I think with all that we have been through together that we can withstand anything right?" He paused trying to figure out the right words. "And tonight I want to ask you if you would make me the luckiest man on the earth, by being my wife." Lucas looked up into her eyes, this was the one real moment that he had been waiting for his whole life.  
  
Haley took a breath to look at the ring before her. It was a small diamond, so simple. Her eyes trailed Lucas's featureless face. She leaned over and places a hand on his shoulder. "I would love to be your wife." Lucas smiled happily and wrapped Haley in a hug. Droplets of rain beat down onto Haley's lips and face. Lucas kissed her cheek.  
  
"Lucas you're the only man that I want to be with. I have always loved you." Haley said with a smile.  
  
Lucas grabbed the ring and slipped it on her finger. Tonight all the mistakes seemed to fade away. He wasn't afraid of what there was to come, or even Nathan. A look of grief spread across Haley's face as she stared down at the small rock. She had already sent in her acceptance letter to Paris. She would be on a plane next week. How could she marry Lucas when she was so ready to leave Tree Hill.  
  
"What's wrong Halz?" Lucas ask in a laugh. Nothing could go wrong right? He silently thought. He got up from the wet pavement and returned his look at Haley.  
  
"It's...Luke...I am going to Paris." Her eyes lowered to the ground. She wished she could have been invisible then. Maybe she could have hidden from his gaze. She knew it was breaking his heart, hell it was all she could do to get the words out of her mouth. She held her hand out, the ring seemed to shimmer and sparkle even though rain clouds cowered above.  
  
Lucas leaned into Haley. Everything was supposed to work out. They were supposed to get married and have a family. He needed this why did everything have to go down hill? He ask himself. He felt Haley's arms enclose around him. He buried his head into her shoulders, "You can't leave me Haley." He screamed out. The thunder rolled in the distance.  
  
"I'm sorry Lucas I really do love you." She said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will love you Always and Forever." 


	21. Message

Lucas Scott sat down in an empty Diner booth. It was around theree oclock, hungry Tree Hill citizens entered the resturant to feed their stomachs. A waitress walked over to Lucas's booth and smiled. "Well honey, you look as if you've been ran over by a train." She said looking him up and down.  
  
"I feel like it." He said while swipeing his hands across his unshave face. He took in a breath and returned his look at the waitress.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" She said takeing pen and paper out from her aprin.  
  
"Just water, thanks." He slumped back into the booth, and ran a finger across the table top. Smells of dinner lingured all around him. People were pilling into the tiny croweded Diner and the one person he wanted to see, wasn't one of them.  
  
He had left Haley four messages and she hadn't even picked the phone up. He felt stupid for calling her, mainly embarrased. He had been up all night and came to the decision, he couldn't live withought her. He could put up with the long distant relationship. If only he was with her... He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "We're ment to be together Halz" He whispered.  
  
The waitress placed the water befor him. Shocked, Lucas shoved the ring back into his pocket. The lady looked down at him and smiled. "She's beautiful isn't she?"  
  
"What? Who's beautiful?" He said raising his head to look the woman in the eye.  
  
"The girl you're given that ring to. You love her?" She said looking him deeper into the eye.  
  
"Yeah, she's the love of my life." Lucas said looing into the water glass.  
  
"Then why aren't you with her? I tell you something if this girl is really the love of your life go tell her. Put that ring on her finger instead of stareing at the damn thing."  
  
"Eaiser said than done."  
  
"She's waiting for you, do you know that?" The woman turned her back to him and whispered under her breath "If you don't know that then...."  
  
"What if I don't?" He loked where the waitress once stood, nothing but air had filled the place.  
  
Lucas grabbed his keys and rushed out the resturant doors. For some reason he felt as if what the waitriss said was true. He opened the car door and grabbed his cell phone. The little voice beeped and said, "You have one message." He sat down and shut the door behind him.  
  
It was Haley her voice seemed deeper than usual, "Lucas it's me Haley....I'm leaving Tree Hill today. My plane takes off at 3:30." His eyes shot down to his watch it was 3:35. "I know I haven't returned your calls, I thought I freaked you out lastnight. But nothing has changed. I love you even more today than I did yesterday. Please call me or come and see me. If you want things etween us to end then don't come. It will be easier if I don't have to see you. I uderstande comepletely, with all the distance between us how can our relationship go on? But Luke I do love you and I hope that I will be hearing the same from you before I leave." Haley's voice cut out and his phone beeped. How the hell could he have not heard this? he burried his head in his hands. She was flying half way across the earth to study art in Paris. And how now she believed he didn't love her anymore. 


	22. Flying

Haley took one last look outside the plane window. She was leaving Tree Hill; after so many years of being stuck in the small town she was finally out. She Wiped away a small tear from her cheek and turned away quickly. How could Lucas say he wanted to marry her and then not even show up at the airport to say goodbye? Did he forget the past month and all of their memories?

Even before Haley told Lucas she loved him, she already did. He was always there for her, and the one time she needed him the most he wasn't there. She was upset; today was probably one of the saddest days of her life. Her parents had yet again forgotten to show up before her plane left. She had thought by the sound of her fathers promising voice he would at least be there. Her wondering eyes had searched the airport up until her flights last call, hoping that someone would come and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

She remembered making a promise a long time ago; go to college and get out of Tree Hill. Sure there were times that Tree Hill was a wonderful town to live in, but in others it was a wonder anyone was left in the town. The thing that always made her question her promise was Lucas. Her whole life had been spent there, what was this all for she ask. To have everything you sent out to get, but lask the shelter inside to move one alone.

In Tree Hill she had a home, a place where she spent most of her childhood years in. She had so many memories that surfaced as she looked at her reflection through the glass. She was leaving everything that she held dear to her heart. She imagined herself getting up from her seat and running out the plane door, where she would be met by Lucas with open arms. There he would give her the ring and they would ride off in the sunlight back to Tree Hill making plans about their wedding. Tears seemed to spring from her eyes, cascading her face with a hundred years worth of water. Haley quickly place a hand to shield her face; A woman wearing a red hat quickly took a seat next to her. She looked to be in her late sixties. A silver heart locket hung from her neck.

The woman placed a shaky hand on Haley's knee. "I always cry before take off too."

Haley wiped away her tears and looked at the woman. Her cheeks were covered in pink blush, she watched as her lip lined lips parted and the old woman began to talk again.

"My husband Charles and I used to take trips to France all the time. He is in the hospital now, but each year I come to Paris for him. He says he will follow me in his dreams." The woman took a deep breath and wiped away some of her own tears. "That was before Charles' memory problem. The doctor said he has this disease called Aliezhimers. A/N-Not sure for spelling.) "Now he can barley remember my name."

Haley quickly recognized the disease. She had researched it in Senior Health Class. IT affected a part in the brain sorted with memory. Sometimes a victim of this disease becomes bedridden and unable to remember every day things.

"This has been our toughest year, but I decided to take the trip anyways, it would be what he would want me to do."

Haley licked her lips and slowly closed her eyes. In truth she felt a real appreciation for this woman. Any one who could go thought that had to be strong. But how could Haley tell her own story to a complete stranger. She felt more than obligated to.

"My name is Haley....Haley James."

"I'm Margrett Burton but they call me Pearl."

"I too, am leaving a loved one for this trip." Haley said tears starting up again. "He was supposed to say goodbye to me before getting on the plane. But he ended up not showing. I kind of thought that he loved me more than that."

"This guy seems really important to you." Pearl said.

"Yeah he is. That's the hardest part of it. We would be engaged right now, if it weren't for this trip. well its not exactly a trip for me...I'm starting art school in the fall. Which I was really lucky to get into. It was hard for me to leave Lucas behind. We graduated High School last night and when everyone was so happy, I was crying. High School was my comfort. I thought that nothing in this world could ever come in between or relationship. But I guess that was a fallacy.

The woman's pale blue eyes seemed to frown hearing Haley's story. She place her hand bag on the floor and turned to look Haley in the eye. "So you two are just going to give up? You're going to let this thing beat you? If you two love each other like I think you do, nothing should be able to come in between your love. "

"Why didn't he come? If he loved me so much, why didn't he hold me and tell me to come back home with him?" She asked with a small whimper.

"He'll wait for you Haley. True love always waits. If Charles and I can get past memory, then surely you and this guy will find each other. I may be old, but I know what I am talking about. "

"You're the only one who believes in us. Maybe he will wait for me. After all he did purpose to me last night, and...." Haley turned to look at Pearl but she was gone. the heart locket lay in the seat that Pearl had sat in. Haley reached for the locket and squeezed it in her palm. "Thank you for you're advice Pearl."

Sorry for the major long wait. It has been a long time since I have had a steady update. I want to in form everyone that I still have the final chapter to put up, (Hopefully soon). So yeah I hope you all are still reading. This was a very important chapter for me!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandma Iva Pearl Deaton. R.I.P- You always told me that I could accomplish anything that I sat my mind to. Thank you for your advice and you wisdom that has led me through out life. I know you'd be proud. :') I love you -Misty


	23. Me without you

Lucas Scott tossed and turned in his bed. It was late on a Saturday night and he was stuck at home alone. He had watched these three months pass by, so slowly, so boring. There were no phone calls, no letters, and no Haley. Time seemed forever still like Lucas' life had been put on hold. He didn't know what to feel or how to act.

Haley's parents were still gone, so he had no way of getting in touch with Haley. He watched the window curtain swish back and forth, swiping, and then pulling air into his room. Each time, a blanket of air spread across Lucas' face. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But even there, in the deep lull of his mind, he couldn't escape her face.

Haley James stared blankly at the painting before her. It was the famous "Mona Lisa." Haley looked deeper into the painting…she was amazed by the colors and contrast. She wondered then how something could be so beautiful. Life in Paris wasn't exactly what she thought it would be; sure there were shops on every corner and bread that you could smell streets away…but Haley always found her mind wondering back to Tree Hill.

Deep down in side her, Haley was secretly wishing for a way out of Paris. Then she would be giving up on her dream just for love. She remembered standing in front of this same painting for so many days in a row and just standing in awe. She pictured Mona Lisa walking the streets in Pairs looking for her French lover. The man would find her, and they would both go off into the distance. "Yeah right." She said aloud.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice whispered into Haley's ears.

"I've always thought so." Haley said smiling at the guy next to her. She could tell by his voice he was American.

"I've always wondered what Leonardo was thinking when he painted this." He said.

It was only then that Haley got a good look at him. He has brown hair, deep green eyes and a great smile. She wondered what a guy like that would want with her.

"Is this your first time in Paris? The guy asks her.

"This is my first time in Paris alone." Haley said turning back to the painting.

"So your boyfriend didn't come with you?"

"I left him to go to art school." She said with a softer voice.

"So you left him to go to school?"

"Wait…I don't even know your name." She said laughing.

"The best things in life are a mystery." He said with a wide grin. "My name is Mark. Mark Shuffler."

"My name is Haley James." She said with a smile. She watched in shock as Mark reached for her hand, he placed a small kiss on the top of it. "I was just going out to lunch Haley…would you like to join me?"

Haley thought about this for a second. She was still involved with Lucas…if she didn't tell Mark she was taken…would it be cheating?

"Oh, the boyfriend thing." He said letting go of her hand.

Haley didn't know what to say so she lied, "I was just thinking of what time I had to be back at school." She said pulling her black coat around her tightly. "I'd like to know more about you." She then followed Mark out of the museum and into the streets. This was the first time in months that she was thinking of someone other than Lucas. It felt good…maybe she was in need of some attention. All she knew was…today was going to be about her.


	24. Paris Dreams

Chapter 24,

Haley laughed and smiled at the man sitting across from her. They were drinking coffee and Mark was telling Haley about his life in Europe. Haley hugged the coffee cup tightly with her fingers. Mark paused for a moment and took a drink of his coffee.

"I've lived in Spain, Berlin, Paris, you name a play and I've probably live there." He said laughing. "I love traveling. And when the kids in America return to school in the fall, I'm a French teacher." He said with a small smile.

He was a lot older than he looked Haley thought in indeed interesting. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three." He said with another smile.

"I just graduated two months ago... I'm still trying to adjust to living alone."

"Yeah especially in France. You never know when something will happen…you just gotta watch out for yourself more here."

"So do you like teaching kids French? I took three years of the language and I barley understand when someone starts talking…" Haley said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I love being a teacher…its not the highest paying job I could have right now, but I like it. And the kids like it."

"So tell me about this boyfriend, are you two committed to each other?" Mark paused for a moment and continued talking, "Its isn't any of my business I know, but don't you think he would have boarded a plane and flew here for you?"

"I really don't know anymore. Lucas and I would never go a day without talking, he'd call me before bed and when I woke up in the morning I would call him. But when I moved here, I guess he thought there was no way for us to be together. I'm here, and he's there, there wasn't a break up. We both just figured it was over."

Was she really saying that? Over? She didn't realize how true the words were before they shot right out of her mouth. Were her and Lucas over? Would she never be able to touch his face, or kiss his cheek anymore? Would she never get to hold him in her arms and tell him she loved him? Haley couldn't sort through all the emotions that suddenly surfaced. Maybe it was the wine that Mark had ordered her or, reality.

She placed her hands over her face and breathed in deep. So many memories just lost now. Paris wasn't her, she didn't want to stay here feeling locked away from the world. She wasn't a city person or an Artistic person. Was she just running away from what was real? In truth it had been Haley's choice to leave Tree Hill, after so many people told her it was wrong. Was she just too stubborn and pig headed that she didn't look and make her own choice. Here she was in a crowded café on a Paris street corner so many miles from everything she had ever known, and a complete mess.

"Haley are you okay, you look as if your going to faint." Mark said touching her hand lightly.

Haley tried to look deeper into Mark's face; she tried to imagine what her life would be without Lucas.

"Haley are you there?" Mark said a little louder.

Haley suddenly stopped staring and pulled her hand away from him. "I have to go to the restroom." She said pushing her chair out.

Haley stood up and the floor seemed to spin underneath her. The faces of the people around her seemed to shrivel and look at her tastelessly. She reached out for a hand, but there was no one to grab her. She suddenly toppled to the hard floor; eyes closed hands clinched.

"Madame est vous approuve ?" (Mam are you okay?) A woman from the next table called out.

Voices came from every where. Mark quickly rushed over to her and tried to wake her. "Appeler une ambulance rapidement!" (Call an ambulance) He screamed out into the restaurant.

(A/N- a little change in setting…. go with it…everything will be explained in the end)

Haley took a look around her; she was standing in the museum in front of her favorite painting. A weird feeling came over her as she looked around her. It was like she had seen it all before.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice whispered into Haley's ears.

I've always thought so." Haley said smiling at the guy next to her. She could tell by his voice he was American.

"I've always wondered what Leonardo was thinking when he painted this." He said.

It was only then that Haley got a good look at him. He has brown hair, deep green eyes and a great smile. A smile that she had seen so many times before. "Nathan!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," He said nodding.

"Why are you here? I mean what happened? Is something wrong with Luke?" She said with panic in her voice.

"No I just came to Paris to see you." He said leaning closer to her.

"Nathan, this is why I left Tree Hill."

"I thought if we had a real chance to talk, you'd change your mind."

"I'm with Lucas!" She said with a deep sigh, "Nathan I'm in college. You flew half way around the world for me to tell you what you already knew!" She said turning her back to him.

"Wait, Halz!" He said grabbing her arm, 'Just talk to me, please?" He pleaded with her.

A museum guard quickly walked over to them, "Miss, is this guy bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." Haley said. She grabbed Nathan's hands and walked him out of the museum. Once out of the museum Haley let go of Nathan's hand. "How could you do that to me?" She said her eyes full of rage. "You embarrassed me in a crowd of people." She continued.

"Haley you've been gone for three months I missed you." Nathan said his voice growing softer.

"That's not the point Nathan. We aren't together. I'm with Lucas. You can't just expect me to be happy about this."

"And tell me when Luke came up here to see you here?"

"It's none of your business."

"He hasn't has he? Luke is still in Tree Hill without you. Tell me this when was the last time you talked to him Halz?"

"Nathan you should go." Haley said forcefully.

"It kills you! You know that I'm right, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy about what?" She snapped back.

"Happy to see me."

'Well Nathan, you're very mistaken."

"Okay Halz, but right now, I'm the closest thing you got to home."

"I'm not listening to you anymore." She said walking away.

Nathan grabbed her wrist again and pulled her close to him, "Don't you miss the nights we use to have?" He said whispering in her ear. Haley tried to pull away from him, but he only squeezed her tighter.

"Let go of me Nathan!" She yelled.

Nathan forced her over behind the museum and into an alley. His body pressed her up against the cold brick.

Haley cringed as she felt Nathan's hands explore her body inside of her coat, "Don't touch me!" She screamed louder.

Her mind just went frantic; if someone could just hear her scream. Her hands balled into fists, and repeatedly punched Nathan in the back, but not even that could get him to let her go.

Suddenly Nathan's fingers swept against her belly button, and then moved to the zipper on her jeans. "No, can't we talk about this Nathan?" There was no use, he pulled her even closer and hastily unzipped her pants.

AN: Okay maybe I lied…there will be another chapter after this…I didn't realize how long this chapter was…lol 


	25. Hospital

A/n: All questions will be answered! -This is a song chapter…("Whatsername") By: Green Day…I am still having trouble fitting it all…so this is not the last chapter… 

Chapter 25,

_Whatsername_

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

Lucas forced his eyes open and reached for his ringing phone. He didn't know what time it was and really didn't care. He felt aimlessly around for his cell phone, when he finally had it he answered with a groggy "Yeah,"

"Lucas, its Deb," A voice said softly, "Haley's parents just called me…Haley's in the hospital. They wanted me to get in touch with you…because she was calling for you." Lucas rubbed his eyes and tried to become more alert.

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been  
Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

Did she marry old what's his face?

It had been days since he had talked to anyone…even his own mother. Lucas had spent two days cooped up in his room listening to music. He hadn't thought about Haley in days. He felt guilty now; his head was throbbing and he felt sick. He finally forced words out of his chapped lips, "Is she…okay Deb?"

"Well they haven't given her parents any information about her condition. She's still in Paris though."

"Thank you…I'll book a flight right now."

"Call me back, and I'll tell her parents to meet you at the airport." Lucas heard the small click of the phone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. It took him a second to fully realize this; Haley was in the hospital? He hurried out of bed and called for his mom.

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face. But I can't recall the name__  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

Haley-

Nathan. Where was he…what was he doing? Haley felt tears sliding down her cheeks, her face puddle water.

"Halz, are you awake?" A voice said next to her.

She tried forcing her eye lids open but the light was too bright. "Yeah," She spoke finally. She felt a hand close around hers, and squeeze tightly. She didn't recognize the voice, but it soothed her.

"I thought you were-"

"Dead?" She said letting a giggle escape her lips. She placed a hand over her eyes and slowly started adjusting to the rooms bright light.

"No...I thought you had forgotten about me."

Haley tried to focus in on the face next to her. And blur by blur she finally made since of it all. It was Lucas! "LUKE!" She said pulling him close.

"You parents got Deb to get in touch with me. They stepped out for some lunch…but I wanted to be here when you woke up." He said with a smile.

"What am I doing here in the hospital?" She said with a worried expression.

"The doctors haven't said anything yet…but they have been asking your parents if you've been really stressed out lately…"

"Oh, what could that mean?" She said her eyes widening.

"Nothing too serious…they're just keeping you in the hospital for observation. Until they can pin-point what's wrong."

_Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago_

"How long have I been in here?"

"Well right now it's pretty late; but your parents have been here sine yesterday. The doctors said a man with black hair rode in the ambulance with you."

Marks's face suddenly flashed in Haley's mind…, "That's Mark." Haley said looking to the floor.

She looked around the small room, the walls were painted a dull white, and everything was quiet. That's what she hated most…she had been sleeping for almost a day and she didn't remember how she had even gotten to the hospital.

She wondered what Mark thought, where he was and if he was close by. Even more so, Haley could still feel Nathan's presence. Where was he? Was it true? Nathan was in Paris….to see her? She closed her eyes, and tried to block the picture out of her mind. But all she could see was Nathan; touching her body.

"Hey, Haley are you okay?" He said running his hands through her hair.

"Where is Nathan?"

"I don't know Halz, no one has heard from him in days." He said leaning closer to her, "But you don't have to worry about him, I'm here now." He placed a kiss on her forehead and continued to rub her head. "But what's this about Mark? Who is this guy?"

_The regrets are useless, in my head  
I must confess, the regrets are useless  
she's in my head_

"Someone I met here in Paris." She said under her breath.

"So are you and Mark…together?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"No, we went out to dinner as friends. Nothing to worry about Lucas." She suddenly stopped and looked at him, "Why haven't you called me?"

"How was I supposed to Haley? You left without even telling me where I could reach you."

"Luke, I called you and left a message on your cell phone. What didn't you get it?"

"Yeah, but by that time it was too late."

"I cried all the way to Paris because I thought you hated me."

"Hate you? Haley I didn't hate you. I thought you were going here to get away from me…I thought you hated me!"

"So it's just a big misunderstanding?"

"I guess." He said shaking his head.

"Okay…so how's your mom?" She asks touching his hand.

"I haven't really been talking to her lately. I haven't been doing much at all."

_I must confess  
the regrets are useless  
She's in my head  
from so long ago_

_(Go; Go, Go, Go...)_

"Me either, school's not what I thought it was going to be." Haley said with a sigh.

"Do you-"Lucas was suddenly interrupted by a nock on the door. Haley and Lucas turned to see the eyes of Nathan.

"What aren't you guys happy to see me?" Nathan said with a wink.

"Were have you been?" Lucas asks walking closer. He placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder as to say, 'don't com any closer'.

"I've been around. What's with all the hostility?" He said with a cocky smile. He pushed Lucas off and walked towards Haley.

"Nathan…" She said with an emotionless expression.

"Haley if you don't want him to be here, I'll make him go away." Lucas said sternly.

Nathan gave Lucas a quick look and with a mocking tone quickly repeated what Lucas had just said. "Isn't that always like him Halz? Jumping to your rescue and deciding for his own what is right for you."

"Nathan, I'm just tired of this…can't we talk about something else?" She asks rubbing her head.

"All you ever do is talk Haley." He said smiling widely.

"Nathan, if you just came here to start a fight then leave." Lucas said angrily.

"I haven't listened to you for years…so just save your breath." Nathan said glaring at Lucas.

"Guys…can't you see why I left Tree Hill? I'm tired of this…you two act like your in fourth grade fighting over girl friends."

"That subject was over a long time ago Haley." Nathan said.

_From so long ago and in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time_

"Excuse me…" A voice called from behind Lucas. "Haley, the doctor is ready to see you. I'm going to have to tell you two to leave." The nurse said pointing to Lucas and Nathan.

"I guess I will see you when the doctor is done." Nathan said with a small smile. He moved his hand to Haley's cheek and leaned down close, "I've missed you Haley." He said softly. Nathan moved away and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you in a little bit Halz." Lucas said.

"Okay, bye." She said watching him go out the door.

To Be continued…..


End file.
